<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lily is All it Takes by Corina (CorinaLannister)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125453">A Lily is All it Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina'>Corina (CorinaLannister)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Gift Giving, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has had many failed dating attempts and it's all due to one person; Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Every single one of his relationships has ended due to him cheating on them with Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flash Fuck Around 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lily is All it Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts">HogwartsToAlexandria</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not even the first time this had happened. It was the fifth time. Each time ended up being better than the last. For two people who were less than friendly for their school aged years, and for being on opposite sides of the war, it was inconceivable. How did they end up coming back to each other so often and so many times? As much as they tried to stop themselves, they kept finding each other. They needed each other. </p><p>Draco so badly wanted it to not be true. He had dated and hooked up with countless people over the years including Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Millicient Bullstrode. Merlin’s Beard, he had even tried it on with Granger but she had flat out refused him. Yet, every relationship had ended the same way. They had ended with him being caught cheating on them with Potter of all people. </p><p>At this point his name was beyond tarnished. Perhaps he should just marry him and be done with it. His name could not be ruined further at this point. Most of the Wizarding Community knew of his exploits through gossip. Anything concerning the Boy Who Lived was a hot topic and unfortunately that put him in the spotlight too. </p><p>So, being caught with his pants down literally by his latest Girlfriend was nothing out of the ordinary for him. In fact it was pretty normal. Over time his response to being found out had changed and this time he found himself not caring in the slightest. He did go after her though, but the apology had not succeeded and he barely dodged a bat bogey hex thrown his way before she apparated. It was the last he saw of Ginny Weasley. Since then it had been a few weeks and he spent more and more time thinking about Potter and why he kept going back to him. By all rights, they should hate each other but then it clicked, he needed Harry in his life, more so than anyone whom he was trying to fill the gap with. It was time he took control, went after what he really wanted and did not care one whit about what people thought. </p><p>It was with this thought that he picked up some flowers and marched towards Harry’s ancestral home. Grimmauld Place. He only knew where it was due to one of their trysts occurring there. </p><p>Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door swung open and Harry pulled him in close for a searing hot kiss that sent jolts of pleasure through him. The passion was what he had been missing. Only Harry could incite such reactions from him. </p><p>“Hello Draco,” Harry whispered into his lips before he pulled away from him to let him inside. As he stepped to the side he glanced down at the flowers and his lips pulled up into a smile. </p><p>“I bought you some flowers, Harry,” Draco held them out to him. </p><p>“My Mother’s namesake, I knew there was a reason I’ve put up with all your shit,” Harry replied whilst grabbing the flowers and pulling Draco closer using his tie. Harry contributed Draco’s surprised face to this as opposed to the flowers, for really Draco had picked up the first bunch he saw. Draco smirked at his luck before he kicked the door shut behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>